Fanfiction of Sucide Squad
by crykillerr
Summary: When Polaris from X man join the sucide squad, what will happen? This time, they have another important task that are waiting for them. This time, any friendship or love broked? This time, they are coming for you.


I changed a lot.

From

Harleen Quinzel

Become

Harley Quinn

The only thing that didn't changed is

I love you.

-Harley Quinn

Chapter 1. Welcome back

The darkest silence covered the whole jail; everything seems so quiet, only the footsteps are hovering around in echoes.

"Let me show you the criminals." A voice of the police officer appeared and broke the dead silence.

"First, I want to tell you, what we need is the one that have their skills. Can you promise that? If not, then I will not give you a new member. We have a very important task, so keep it good," Professor X told him seriously.

"I can promise everything I introduced to you, so don't have to worry." The police officer said honestly.

The footsteps seem to be closer, and suddenly it stops in front of a prison gate. A man was sitting on the bed and was using a cloth to clean his gun.

"Are you playing with that gun?" The police officer asks him with an unfriendly look.

"Just cleaning," the man replies without even looking at him.

"This is Deadshot, his shooting skill is deadly, just like his name. He has a daughter, maybe she is the only love for him, now his daughter is living by herself when he was in the jail," After the introduction of the police officer, Deadshot seems not very suitable _._

"You wanna know what the favor of the gun is?" Deadshot stood up and got closer to the police officer while his gun was ready to face him.

"Calm down, I shouldn't notice your daughter, sorry man." The police officer went back some footsteps.

Deadshot put down his gun, give a deadly look at him and said, "Next time, you will have a taste."

The police officer walked away. Dead shot sat down on the bed, and took out a few photos from his pocket, there's a girl and Deadshot in each photo. The girl seems very happy in the photo because the big smile on her face was shining, and it's charming. At the bottom of the photos, there's a name. Deadshot didn't say anything.

The police officer walked outside, and he suddenly stopped at a place. A man was sitting in the place that no one can see. His body was full of tattoos, and he was very quiet.

"Want to come out?" the police officer asked.

The man doesn't want to reply, he just wants to sit there without talking, and he seems like he doesn't have any emotions.

"This is EI Diablo. He can control the fire, which is what we are looking for the squad." The police officer walk close to him, and said, "Show me your power,"

"No, I don't have it," the man replied.

"Why?" The police officer asked.

"I can't use it, it's gone," He said.

The police officer walked away, he didn't want to distract him, he whispered slowly to Professor X, "He had family before, but they passed away in an accident, and it was made by him,"

El Diablo seemed to know what the police officer was talking about, but he doesn't make any move, instead, he said, "You are right,"

The police officer realized that it doesn't work for him and started to apologize, "Okay, I just wanted you to show your power, but it seems like it's gone for real."

They walk away, but El Diablo was painful. All in his mind is the day that the accident happened, he felt regret. He thought, if he can restart the time, he will never let it happen, but still, it happened. He can change nothing.

The haze covered all the moonlight. In the coffee shop, Leader Amanda and Professor X were having a meeting. She picked up a book, with the information of all the criminals.

"I believe you all had noticed these people. What's your decision, Mr. X?"

"Are you really going to make them back? You need to consider that,"

"I promised you sir, I had considered so hard before I decided,"

"Okay, but I think you have to talk to the government about this,"

"Sure, if you agree to give me your new member,"

Professor X opens his computer, and showed it to Leader Amanda. On the computer, there's a data of a Mutant.

"This is the new member?"

"Yes,"

"Continue, please,"

"As you see, her name is Polaris. The daughter of Magneto, She had the same power as her father. Magnetic field control, make force field and flight. When she is giving attentions, she can perceive the surrounding things only in the mode of magnetic energy. Her green hair is the first appear of the ability to mutate,"

"Isn't she in the X factor?"

"She quit,"

"What's the reason?"

"I don't know, maybe because of her emotions, she has mental problem since very soon,"

"Okay, she's in. I think the government will also accept her,"

"Good deal. I will bring her here by tomorrow morning, hope you success."

Harley is doing some exercises while her coffee was getting ready. She picks up the coffee, and had a drink. Besides, she just stood there and enjoyed the beautiful morning that the coffee brought her. Her felt boring, and then she goes back and sat on her bed, picked up the only book that she had, and started to read.

Ultimately, she was still focusing on the necklace. Harley wore it in the last time she was out of the jail. This necklace was very important to her, not because of its style of decorations, but it's a big word "Puddin". Harley looked at the necklace, she didn't say anything, and she doesn't know what to do with this necklace.

Suddenly, a loud noise attracted Harley's vigilance. The door was open; the police came to guard the prison gate. She rushed through and put the necklace under her pillow; she acted normally, like she just woke up and greet the police.

"Hey guys, how's your morning?" Harley held up her coffee, and hit softly on the perch of the prison gate to make a sound, "Wanna cheer?"

No one replied, they didn't want to manage the criminal.

"Come on, why so serious? It's like a dead pole stand in front of me," Harley laughed, she liked these kinds of jokes, it's the funniest thing that she ever knew.

"Shut up, if you don't want to die," The police turned around and shouted at her.

"Fine, people who don't know appreciate," Harley made a helpless face, and went back, sat on her bed and continued to read.


End file.
